Terror
by MakoAnime
Summary: Kari has dissappered again, can TK save her and himself in time?


Terror  
  
  
Kari's heels dug into the gray sand as she turned sharply and ran into the cave she had been down before, she leaned against the wall panting, her eyes wide in terror. "kari..." One of many a grungy voice called from inside the cave, their red eyes giving a hellish gleam to the place all around.  
She screamed, "no!" She ran out of the cave, back into the completelyc old and gray world. She gasped as she ran right into her pursuer. She struggled the way a rabbit strugled in the teeth of a wolf. The digimon laughed, his lips approching her neck, "what are you so afraid of child of light? You killed me before"   
His lips fell onto her neck giving a single tender and loving kiss before biting down with the cruelty of any creature of the night. The child of light screamed and struggled in the hands of the hold of the dark creature. He drained some of her power before she escaped with a well aimed kick. In his animalistic rage he struck out, cutting deeply into her leg. She screamed in pain and ran. Tears filled her eyes. //Gatomon, TK, Tai, ANYONE! HELP!!// The handsome digimon took a moment to recover before smirking and continueing, though he did not run, she couldn't escape. she was as good as his. The vampire digimon laughed.   
  
Kari couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his voice and she tripped and stood before running again. Soon her space to run would be gone. She would be cornered.   
  
~*~  
  
"Calm down TK!!" Patamon all but shrieked.   
  
His friend, and partner growled, "but Kari! She's in trouble! She's at that beach again!"   
  
Gatomon frowned, "then why not use that program again?"   
  
TK stopped his breathing harsh, the normally gentle boy's face was dark with fury, "I tried! It didn't work!"   
  
Patamon frowned and flapped his wings hurriedly, "but we can't do any thing if we are too upset TK, just trust in her, she's strong!"   
  
Tk stopped and clenched his fist tightly. He closed his eyes tightly. "that's the problem. she has so much power that she can't use it all the time, but it's so much that the forces of darkness want it."   
  
Patamon couldn't give an answer to that. "just keep on hoping."   
  
Tk looked at his crest, he still carried it every where. His eyes widened. //I am so stupid!// "that it!" HE took his crest off his neck. He didn't know if he would be able to ever use this crest again but.. He started to run the program, bhowever, this time he told it to take power from his crest. He focused all the hope he had within, it glowed much as it would if Patamon would be about to digivolve, and the same happenings happened., except the crest broke down and destroyed the barrier that heald them from openign the portal to the other world. He jumped threw without hesitation, Patamon followed quickly.   
  
Gatomon paused and frowned. //TK really cares abotu her, if only she woudl jsut see that.// With a shrug the light child's protector jumpted threw the portal just as it closed. TK fell onto the grey sand and shuddered. There was no light, nor any hope in this place. It was a place of the lost. HE frowned. There where two sets offoot steps. he started to run after them, not even notcing the other digimon following him. Tk ran as fast as he could until he reached a place where there was a scuffle. and blood. Human blood. Now the smaller footprints seemed mroe despret, and the runner seemed to have tripped more then once. He frowned in worry. The worry felt like a lead snake curling and twisting in the deapths of his stomach, it gnawed angrily at his inside. H e quickened his run, but opening the portal had drained him, soon he saw two colourful figures. He reconised kari being heald up by a man, no, a digimon, who? HIs eyes suddenly narrowed with jelousy. Myositmon. Kissing her neck. He hurried getting Patamon to digivolve as he went. The digimon reached them before he did. However he wasn't far behind. Angemon attacked Myotismon jsut enough to get him to let go of Kari. TK took Kari and brought her away from the battle field. He hugged her tightly, and the now dangerously pale girl hugged back. She was shaking.   
  
Angemon fought bravely, but between TK being weak, and Hope drained, he didn't have much to work with. Gatomon joined in, but it wasn't enough. First Angemon fell from the third crimson lightning. Gatomon watched as he fell with wide weyes and burst into data. In a dark rage she screamed . Her fur darkened, and then she started to digivolve. Without Kari. The light within the child had become too polluted. After a change that was m,uch like skullgreymons birth, the angel fell, and in that fall she changed. Ladydevimon stood and laughed darkly. Myotismon raised an eye brow and promtly got a nosebleed. Ladydevimon gathered so much rage within that she let her attack go with out even saying the words.The wave of pure darkness destoryed Myotismon before he even had enough time to realise that he was being attacked. The demon turned to the two digidestined. TK shook and stood in front of Kari, "no matter what happens, remeber that I love you." His voice was shaky with fear.   
  
Kari's eyes widened exponentially. With a last plunge TK used the last of the power within his crest to send Kari back to the real world. His crest shattered and died, before he could follow his love Ladydevimon shredded him into tiny pieces without a thought. She laughed, it was like broken glass dragged over a chalkboard, a deadly smirk graced her lips before she followed Kari.   
  
~*~   
  
As Kari fell into her bedroom she spotted to gulp air and cry. She was safe. For now. 


End file.
